


The end of an era

by MADR1D1SMO



Series: Sernando Translations [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, but it ends on a happy note?, post-euros 2016, spain nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADR1D1SMO/pseuds/MADR1D1SMO
Summary: It was over. The golden era has officially come to its end. It wasn’t something that surprised him, ever since Fernando stopped getting called-up for La Selección Sergio knew that nothing was going to be the same.





	The end of an era

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRecordBreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRecordBreaker/gifts).
  * A translation of [The end of a era](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330459) by [The_Hawk_Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye). 



As soon as he arrived home he felt Fernando’s arms wrapping around him. He let him guide him to the bed. He was tired. He knew what this loss meant. It was the end of an era. The victory felt so distant, out of his reach. He looked up at Fernando who was watching him in absolute silence with a soft smile of adoration on his face. Sergio appreciated the silence. He closed his eyes, feeling Fernando’s thin lips pressing against his own gently.

It was over. The golden era has officially come to its end. It wasn’t something that surprised him, ever since Fernando stopped getting called-up for La Selección Sergio knew that nothing was going to be the same. Iker survived for a bit longer, but he wasn’t sure that it was worth all the pain. Without Xavi, nor Villa, nor Fernando… Everything started changing. Sergio knew it from the very first moment, he mentally prepared himself for this moment.. He braced himself for the loss but, nevertheless, it hurt more than he could ever imagine.

He would’ve loved to bring more glory to the team…

Fernando’s hands ran through his hair and his tongue caressed his lips with an astonishing calmness. Fernando slowly pulled away to look at him firmly. Then his lips returned, getting closer to his, and he pressed a brief kiss to them. It tasted like a farewell. His lips had a flavour of a goodbye to them, which scared Sergio. He opened his eyes and pulled away from Fernando to look at him intently.

He was calm. Fernando was calm, completely relaxed. He’s already been through this stage, he’s already said his goodbye to La Selección a long time ago. But now, looking closer, he realised that those weren’t Fernando’s lips that had that taste of farewell, those were his own. It was Sergio who was saying goodbye to an era that would never come back, that he refused to let go of for such a long time.

He felt sick.

He wrapped his arms around Fernando and pressed him against his body.

“We lost.” He murmured.

Fernando remained in a strict silence, allowing him to keep speaking.

“Fuck! We lost.. We didn’t score a single goal.. We didn’t play well, we were sleeping half of the game, and the other half we were feeling desperate.” He said without thinking.

He tried relaxing when everything ended. He’s been polite and friendly in front of the cameras. He’s cried together with his teammates. He thought he had it all under control, but that wasn’t true. He was angry, very angry after the game and he didn’t give himself a chance to let all of that anger out.

“How many times did we attack?” He blurted out. “How many shots did we have? How many were on target? Fuck..! Fuck!”

Fernando’s hands caressed him. Sergio griped his shirt. The dream has ended. They weren’t invincible anymore. They returned to the hell where winning seemed distant and impossible.

“We dreamed for long enough.” Fernando murmured in his ear. “We had to wake up.”

Sergio felt tears of anger building up in his eyes.

“Let others dream too.” He went on with a calm voice. “Give others a chance to dream.”

Sergio smiled at his words. Fernando wiped his tears away and let himself drop down next to him so Sergio could hide in his chest. He had the right to cry over the end of a golden era. The dream ended and for now it was the others’ turn to fight for the victory.

“You did well.” He whispered. “You did really well.” He added.

Fernando feared that Sergio would say something back, disagree, but he didn’t do it, he accepted his words and remained silent by his side. He curled up against Fernando and closed his eyes. He wanted to forget everything for that night. He looked at Fernando for a moment and smiled.

“Thank you.”

The golden era has come to its end, but lying there, between Fernando’s arms, he didn’t feel so bad anymore. Something new started as well, and he had to remain strong to not let it get away. He kissed Fernando and this time his lips tasted like hope. He felt good.


End file.
